A Saiyan Heart
by Emicababy
Summary: Self-Insert Oc/ Living my new life as Tamera Son wasn't what I thought it would be like. Everything was new, different, and just so surreal;it just didn't make sense. I didn't believe that I would be so comfortable with them, especially with him; the monkey man of my life. Rating may change...


**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Son Family!**

* * *

At first, I couldn't see nor feel whatever it was that was happening to me. All that I could recall was the coldness and emptiness of the void. Of the darkness swallowing me into the deepest part with no way out. It freaked me out of course, but that's not all; I could vaguely remember the warmth that I soon felt after the troublesome ordeal. I didn't exactly know what it was so I didn't bother struggling nor trying to find a way out. Instead I welcomed sleep, no I _craved_ it, and so the instant I was comfy and warm, I dropped dead to the world.

' _If this is heaven then I'm happy…so comfy and soft.'_ I snuggled deeper into the warmth that was certainly welcomed. I didn't know what it was nor did I care; _nothing_ could bother me, well except for…

"…aww...they're so cute…" _well that_. After the weird voice interrupted my beautiful, _beautiful_ sleep, I got really annoyed; I thought heaven was supposed to be quiet, but it didn't last long since my more _cautious_ personality didn't allow me to stay annoyed for long.

' _Ok, this is pretty weird for a person that recently died…'_ I thought as I felt something poke me in the nose. I crinkled my nose in shock _, 'what was that?!'_ After that touch, I was more alert than ever. I tried to open my eyes and was introduced to… **GIANTS?!** Ok, now I was _truly_ , and _unfathomably_ awake. I close my eyes, _'ok now calm down, and think rationally; those people aren't giants.'_ I then open my eyes and am greeted with a person in my face, and not just any person, but **Son Goku** from **the Dragon Ball series.**

"Oh look guys, she's awake." Goku exclaimed smiling as he looked at me. I blinked a few times not believing what I was seeing. Seconds passed. Five…Four…Three…Two…One… _ **'NO F'ING WAY!'**_ I can't believe this. _'Doesn't this mean I'm_ not _in heaven? Do the gods up there hate me or something?'_ Though then again when I look back at Goku that was joined by Chichi and her father, the Ox King. It was a pretty funny picture when I look back. They were quiet I noticed, but in the end I still had trouble believing that I'm in one of my _**favorite anime of all time.**_ I mean the _most powerful_ man in the series is my _daddy_! Isn't that cool or what?!

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt movement next to me. My comfy and soft thing was moving around moving me along with it.

I tried to move my head to look at whatever it was, but it was pretty hard to do considering that I was a newborn. I didn't give up though, what kind of _human/saiyan_ am I to give up. I moved my head totally ignoring my audience. I kept moving my body, but it didn't work so I worked on moving my head until it was turned all the way. And I was awarded with a sleeping baby Gohan. I was squealing in my mind at how adorable he sounded when he snored. He was so cute that I couldn't help but snuggle closer. He was like a warm furnace _, 'now if_ only _I had some chocolate milk.'_ I thought, but my attention was the size of pebble so I looked back at my new family and couldn't help but smile fondly at them and their conversation.

"Oh, she's so cute." Chichi cooed smiling at the both of us.

"Gosh look how tiny they are!" Goku said with an awestruck face.

"Of course, they are babies silly." Chichi exclaimed exasperated by her husband's words while in the background there was a nervous looking Ox King.

"Uh…don't you think it's about time you give the children their names." Ox King said shyly poking both of his index fingers together getting the attention of the two parents. Goku and Chichi turned around, "hmm..."

"I've thought of one, it came to me last night." Chichi replied in an 'as a matter of fact way.' Though Ox King looked a little put out.

"Oh…" he said dejectedly. " I didn't know you picked already."

Chichi turned around giving him a smirk, "Yes, for my baby boy Einstein-", but she didn't get to finish her sentence when she was rudely interrupted by her father and husband.

"Hmm…Einstein, you're kidding!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hmmm…Einstein, you're kidding!" Ox King exclaimed.

"Oh how rude!" Chichi glared both of them not liking being interrupted but then she smiled to herself, closing her eyes she continued, "Hardly, our boy's name is going to be Einstein, and our girl's name is going to be Gertrude." No second later I was shaken by Gohan's crying.

"WAAAHHHH!" Gohan cried and flailed around at the sound of the name, but I wasn't better off. _'Gertrude, she has to be kidding me. I don't look like a Gertrude and plus is sounds so…so dorky. No offense to the people who has that name, but sorry, it isn't me.'_ I lay there glaring at them to dare them to call me by that name. My eyes started to glisten, _'I don't want to be called Gertrude!'_

Gohan continued to cry until Chichi picked him up and patted him, "Oh there, there boy." She cooed. I lay there in bed feeling left out until my new daddy, Goku picked me up as well wiping my tears away.

"I don't think he likes the name you picked out for him Hun." Ox Kind stated.

"And neither does her." Goku added pinning me in their line of sight. Chichi smiled at me then glared at both her husband and dad.

"Nonsense dad look, their fine about their names Einstein and Gertrude." Chichi exclaimed, but not even five seconds later Gohan started crying with me joining in this time.

"WAAAHHHH!" we cried simultaneously. _'I don't want to be called Gertrude!'_

"They hate the names honey." Stated the Ox King. Chichi then turned around.

"Well, what do you think we should call them dad?" Chichi drawled sarcastically.

"Well I don't know, uh…though I did scribble a _few_ names down." Ox King said as he turned and made his way to his green bag. He opened it and started to dig for whatever he was looking for, 'Uh…Ah there, here we are!" he exclaimed as if he found the jack pot. It was a huge scroll, a very long rolled sheet of paper. And when he opened it, the paper actually rolled all the way to the floor like how toiled paper does and was filled with many names. Goku, Chichi, and I all watched it happened while Gohan was faced towards mom's bosom. He couldn't see anything at all. Though Ox King continued undeterred by the looks we gave the scroll and I the names. _'Since Dragon Ball Z is my favorite anime, I'm pretty sure I know what kinds of names he wrote.'_ I sigh inwardly in my head.

"Oh…"Chichi and Goku breathed out then looked back at Ox King.

"Hmm…Let's see here-Ox King Jr., Ox Monkey, Big Ox, and Oxford; oh you'll like these-Ox in the Box, Ox Man, Ox Girl, Little Ox, Jonny Ox Seed…" At this point I was started to get annoyed and I wasn't alone.

"WAAAHHH!" Gohan cried and thrashed around waving his head around like a mad man. I grabbed a fistful of my Daddy's gi and cried with him. Chichi smiled smugly at Ox King, "Well they hate them too."

"Oh darn." Ox King said dejectedly.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Everything was quiet and Gohan and I were back in our crib. It was boring; I had nothing else to do except watch and play, well Gohan was the one playing. All I did was watch and cuddle as he made those adorable baby sounds.

"Ooh..ah...dabowa…oooh…aahhh...da..boo…ah." Gohan tweeted while waving his hands in the air. Meanwhile, with the adults; they weren't having much luck finding names for the both of us, hence why the room is quiet. Ox King and Chichi were both sitting on the couch with their hands on their cheeks thinking while Goku was sitting in a chair thinking as well. An imaginary clock was ticking in the background, _tick, tock._

"Ahhh…" Ox King and Chichi let out a soft sigh. They were thinking very hard on what names they should call us, but daddy was getting really bored.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go fishing." Goku informed them shocking both Ox King and Chichi.

"No Way!" Chichi exclaimed.

"No Way!" Ox King exclaimed.

They were both absolutely surprised. Chichi was upset with how little care Goku was showing toward their children. And Ox King Sweat dropped at his son in law. Goku turned his around to them with absolute confusion on his face at their answer.

"Hmmm...Why?" Roku replied. Chichi and Ox King both got up and walked up to Goku, well Chichi did.

"Because we got a nameless boy and girl, that's why!" Chichi exclaimed fed up with her husband's idiocy.

"Goku, at least think of one!" Ox King sighed exasperated. Goku then turned to them determination on his face.

"One?!" Goku exclaimed seriously, slowly getting up from his chair.

"Hmm…" Ox King and Chichi agreed and got ready.

"One!" Goku declared again already up from his chair, still serious.

"Mmhmm…" Chichi and Ox King agreed smiling at him nodding their heads definitely awaiting for his answer. Then all of a sudden Goku turned from serious to silly again.

"Well sure, but can we eat first, I'm starving?!" Goku asked eye smiling and rubbed the back of his hair in a funny way. The other two sweat dropped and fell anime style to the floor, but that didn't last long since Chichi got up the second she fell. Chichi now glared at her husband and had shark teeth. Goku then back down and cowered not wishing to anger his beautiful wife any longer.

" **YOU'RE HUNGRY** _ **HUH**_ **?! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF** _ **FOOD**_ **WHEN YOUR CHILDREN ARE LYING THERE** _ **WITHOUT A NAME**_ **?!** Chichi screamed.

"Uh…" Goku opened his mouth to say something, but stepped back. _'No need to anger Chichi anymore.'_ Though Chichi wasn't done yet…

" **I know you were** _ **raised**_ **in the** _ **woods**_ **, but** _ **surely**_ **Gohan** _ **taught**_ **you some** _ **manners**_ **?!"** Chichi continued scolding her dear husband not minding whatever was happening in the background.

While Ox King and I continued to watch the couple's drama unfold; something happened and to our surprise Gohan started to laugh. I noticed that he sounded really happy whenever he heard the name _'Gohan'_ , and I'm pretty sure that grandpa Ox King thought so too.

"Huh?" Ox King questioned when he heard his grandson laugh happily. I saw him glance at us.

" **Goku answer me** _ **please**_ **, were you** _ **taught anything**_ **that resembles** _ **manners**_ **by Gohan?!"** Chichi asked still peeved and shark teethed not bothering to let him off the hook yet. Goku then looked up at his wife and under his bangs.

"Not really, nuhuh." Goku replied truthfully, but Chichi wasn't letting this go yet.

" _ **You just used the fact that you were raised in the woods as an excuse for being totally unloose!"**_ Chichi exclaimed not hearing the laughter in the room as she continued to scold Goku and then again he didn't hear it either. Not until Ox King called to them bringing their attention.

"I think you found it Chichi!" Ox King said.

" _ **FOUND WHAT**_ **?!"** Chichi screeched practically livid. Though Ox King wasn't deterred by his eccentric daughter, already used to her loud voice.

"The name, the boy's name! Watch this honey!" Ox King bent down into the crib staring into my brothers eyes. "Gohan!" he cooed. The boy smiled and laughed merrily.

"AHAHAHA!" Gohan laughed joyfully loving the name.

"He likes it! Gohan!" Ox King cooed again.

"AHAHAHA!" Gohan waved his little, tiny hand around laughing. I laughed with him since he was just plain cute and he was stealing the spot light. The couple crowded the crib awed by the laughter and smiles we were emitting from it.

"Oh…" Goku and Chichi breathed out, and like I said. They were awed by the cuteness of it all, well Chichi was.

"GOHAN!" Ox King cooed once more. And like it, Gohan continued to laugh. Chi-Chi's anger long and forgotten she smiled, "Oh my gosh dad, I think you're right!" Goku looked at his bumbling son with a thoughtful expression. And while he did that, I watched and was awed at how muscular he looked. Goku was just plain _cool!_ I smiled to myself and couldn't help myself, _'Oh gosh, I have the coolest daddy ever!'_ I let my fangirl inner squeal out.

Goku then turned around to stare at something, "The four star ball, grandpa's ball!" he turned back around to stare at his son, "How cool, you really wants to have old grandpa's name, wow!" Goku exclaimed. Ox King turned to look at his son in law in amazement.

"I know Gohan would be so proud if you named your son after him, wherever he is! I guess I can wait for the next one!" Ox King happily informed him. I got revered out of my daydreams when he said that. _'Wait, so he might be the one to name me?'_ I stayed quiet not wanting to bother them since they were all cooing over Gohan… _'Why am I acting like an attention craved brat?! I'm a fourteen year old for crying out loud!'_

"Hear that Gohan, that's your name!" Goku announced with finality. Though Chichi looked a bit unsure, "Oh…" she breathed out with her eyebrows drawn together, but she didn't oppose. Chichi continued to watch her family.

"Gohan! Is that what you want to be called?! Yea Gohan…yea...gu-gu-gu-Gohan..Ahahaha!" Goku cooed to his newborn son, raising him high in the air making Gohan laugh even harder.

"AHAHAHA!" Gohan laughed loving how his daddy raised him into the air. Chichi was looking unsure at first, but then she had a look of awe.

"Aww Goku." She loved how they interacted, but don't think she forgot about her other child. Chichi turned away from her two boys and turned to her other child.

* * *

' _I think I'm going to die from boredom…they totally forgot all about me.'_ I sulked not noticing Chichi looking down on me. When I finally did I was already cradled into her chest _, 'what the?!'_ I craned my neck to look at whoever was holding me and was greeted with Chichi, my new mommy…

"Oh don't think I forgot about you, little missy!" Chichi cooed patting me down on the back the same with Gohan. It felt unusually good; being held was pretty comfy heartwarming. _'She didn't forget me?'_ I felt really good inside when she said that, so in response to that, I snuggled closer to her chest. _'My opinions of Chichi has changed drastically, I always thought that she was an annoying character that always yells and is a great nuisance…but surprisingly she is very warm.'_ I thought inwardly to myself.

Chichi brought everyone's attention to the both of us. Goku, Ox King, and Gohan all looked toward us. They all stared at me, and I was starting to feel self-conscious. I immediately hide into my mommy's shirt to hide myself from all their stares, _'Oh gosh, everyone's staring at us!'_

"Oh yeah, we still haven't named her!" Goku exclaimed eyeing me. Ox King gained new triumph from the _look_ on his face. _'I can see the beams of happiness that's radiating off of him.'_ I thought inwardly to myself in amusement.

"I still think Gertrude is a beautiful name!" Chichi boasted proudly to the other two. And from the look on both of their faces and mine too, I bet we were all thinking of the same thing, 'you're kidding right?!' I wasn't amused with her naming sense, and I voiced it out loud.

" **WAAAHHHH!"** I screeched louder than my brother and my guardians seemed to think so too from the wince I saw. If they needed more emphasis on how I hated the name, I thrashed my head back and forth.

"I don't think she likes that name Chichi." Goku stated the obvious. If looks can kill, then the glare Chichi was giving him would've made him burn to death. It worked since the look made Goku cringe. The whole exchange made me want to laugh at them; they were like a comedy duo. I quieted down a few seconds later since crying like that makes me tired.

"Well what should we name her then?" Chichi questioned shifting me on her arms so she could look at her father and husband. Ox King seemed to have an idea.

"Oh I know what about those names I said earlier-Ox girl, little Ox, Ox monkey-"Ox didn't get to continue for I made noise of protest.

" **WAAAAHHHH!"** I shrieked in outrage, _'No way am I going to be called a monkey or an ox!'_ Chichi bounced me up in down in her arms trying to calm me down, but failing horribly. Goku watched his daughter thrashing her head and little arms around bawling her eyes out; and at that moment Goku felt something akin to hurt pang in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like his little baby girl crying. So Goku took it upon himself to make his precious girl happy again…

Goku went toward his wife and baby girl with his son in his arms. Chichi was trying hard to calm her daughter down when Goku came silently and she stopped to look at him questionably.

"Here, take Gohan." Goku said, stopping Chichi from protesting. Goku then switched babies; me with Goku and Gohan with Chichi. I was still crying, though less deadly to the ear. I hiccupped and my eyes still felt teary though. "Aww…its ok, daddy's here." Goku whispered gently patting me down. And at that moment, I felt the disbelief and awe at how Goku handled me and by the looks of the jaw dropping scene of my other family members; I could see they felt the same. I eventually stopped crying, now looking at Goku in a new light. Goku continued flashing me his bright smile that could make anyone feel safe.

Ox King and Chichi looked at the scene and noticed the definite change in attitude with his baby daughter, _'definitely daddy's girl.'_ They nodded to themselves. Goku then turned to them, "Chichi…What was your mother's name?" he asked shocking both daughter and father, mostly Ox King.

"Oh…her name is Tamera." Chichi answered Goku questionably. _"Why?"_ she asked while Ox King still looked shocked. Goku then turned sheepish rubbing the back of his head in a son manner while his other hand held onto me. I looked on, _'Chi-Chi's mom? I never heard about her mom in the anime…'_ I thought confused _. 'And they didn't have a daughter either…'_ Though none of my questions were answered.

"Well, I just thought that since we named Gohan after my dad, then we should name our daughter with your mom's name…" Goku answered sheepishly still rubbing his head and smiling. Chichi surprised was an _understatement_ ; she was staggering in absolute astonishment. Ox King wasn't any better, he was starting to tear up touched by his son in law's thoughtfulness.

I giggled catching everyone's attention. I liked the name, it sounded pretty and it had meaning. My dad caught my eye and I started to giggle again.

"You like that name don't cha…Tamera…Tammy!" Daddy cooed at me. I giggled even more. He was so funny.

Ox King and his daughter watched the scene with teary eyes. Chichi holding her son came closer to her family. Laughter and excitement filled their home to the brim. And at that moment I knew I wouldn't trade this for the entire world.

* * *

 _ **A/N: DBZ caught my eye and I plan to watch the whole series all over again. Basically this will be a rewrite of the whole series with Tamera in it. I will make not a handful, but some more oc's. Please review and tell me how you like it, if you do.**_


End file.
